Every Generation
by TemporaryTitle
Summary: Eliana Jones is a semi-homeless runaway working as a blood carrier for the vampire gangs of New York City. She has never heard of the Slayer, all she wants is to survive to see tomorrow. If it ever comes. [Original characters and story set in the world of Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer.]
1. Chapter 1

Ellie could only watch as the man staggered through the alley and as the other man followed. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what was about to go down. In all likelihood, the first man would be killed and the one who had killed him was not a man at all. She sat on the fire escape with her legs hanging over the side, careful not to make a sound. It was almost dawn, but she figured who ever he was, he'd want to get a bite in before morning without any interruptions. She couldn't make out who exactly it was, probably Freddy or Sanders, but they had to be pretty ballsy or pretty stupid to be up this late. Stupid was much more likely, especially to be hanging in Adrian's neck of the woods. It made her nervous, there shouldn't be anyone around for the next four blocks. Not anyone human at least. They knew this was Adrian's territory, his hunting grounds. Most still thought of Adrian as fairly intimidating, even if he hadn't been in a long while. First impressions were a big deal to these guys, even more than the stories told about the blood thirsty madman she shared the apartment with. She almost wished they could see him now. Almost.

Down below, he'd just about finished up with the drunk and stood to go. Then it was his turn to stagger as the alcohol in his blood kicked in. He gave a weak chuckle- definitely Freddy then- and stumbled off. Eli waited a few minutes before getting up. She was contemplating moving the body farther away from the apartment. It would be less attention for them to have deal with, but even more if the cops checked for prints. No, better to leave it. She could just give the routine answers: "didn't know him, dangerous out that late, rough neighborhood" et cetera, et cetera. And that's only if people came around asking questions, area like this, not many did. With a sigh, she scrambled back up the fire escape and went to go about her routine.

She did her deliveries early in the morning, as the norm. There were less people awake, less people to ask questions. Why, she could just delivering coffee to people's apartments for all they knew. Yeah, coffee, right. Stupid. It hardly mattered anyway, in the year she'd been making her rounds she'd only been stopped twice. Once by a security guard who was new on the job and again by a vamp who wanted a little extra with his meal. That's when she stopped making deliveries in the evening, temperature be damned. If they wanted their blood hot, they could microwave it, if they wanted it chilled, they could freeze it for all she cared.

She went down the list looking for any new additions or changes. There were none. Good. Adrian was probably asleep by now and she knew better than to wake him just to ask for an address. She would do better just to get on with it. Her feet knew the way. Pick up the blood from the butcher shop. Drop most of it off at the apartment. Take some out for the first trip. Hit up the West side, the farthest from their place. Vince, Leo, Tony, and Judas. Go back to the apartment for the second trip. Walk the along river until she couldn't tell the difference between the homeless' shacks and the houses. Ryker, Seven, Liz, Mordecai, Idgie, and Wednesday. Walk back. Keep her head down in the morning rush. Pick up the third batch. Go out again. Laney, Kick, Ezekiel, Josephine, Carlo. Go back for the final trip. Freddy, Rocco, Sanders, and Mercy. Maybe splurge on a bus ticket- she was so tired- but no, better to save for a late night. Not that she went out much, it was just better to hold out. She could make it, after all the only ones out were human.

It was only three o'clock when she got back to the apartment, but it felt like so much later, a result of being on edge all day. It wasn't like any of her usuals would be up at this time, but… It was better not to take chances. Ellie only let her guard down once she was inside and even then she had to be quiet. Adrian was a light sleeper, one of his many failings. Not to mention paranoia, starting at the smallest sounds, an aversion to flashing lights, and generally just being a shut in. But Ellie could forgive all that. To her, Adrian was the closest thing she had to home. She had a place to sleep and money for food. And that was enough. Provided, the money came from Adrian's boss who assumed that he was the one doing the deliveries and not subleasing to some runaway kid. But hey, what was the difference?

She collapsed on the couch and was asleep almost instantly. Dreams blurred with memories swirled around her head. The world rearranged itself with everything out of order. She finished her deliveries and came home for a bite to eat. Parts of their place were clearly from Grace's house, but others were taken from different fosters across the state. Either way, Grace wasn't there- thank god- but her kids were. She could feel them moving around the house without ever actually seeing them, and that was somehow worse. She tried creeping to the fridge to sneak some food but they were on her tail. She had to run. The house twisted around her, she couldn't escape. There was no escape.

Ellie woke suddenly and silently. It was already dark out and she could Adrian beginning to stir. She could try to go back to sleep for a couple hours, but it probably wouldn't be any use. She couldn't wait for it to be summer again; the heat was awful, but there were always enough hours of daylight for her to go hang out at the library.

The library was great, not only because she could safely get a few hours sleep in, but because Evelyn would often be there. Down in the archives, doing research and making notes, oblivious to the time. Ellie didn't trust her- Ellie didn't trust anyone- but at the very least she was interesting to talk to. And she hadn't tried to bite or tattle on Ellie yet. She wasn't sure how strong Evelyn's sense of smell was: if she could smell the street on her, the dirt, the traffic she passed on her rounds, maybe even Adrian (did he have a scent?). There was no way she couldn't smell the blood, but she didn't say anything. At the most she might hint at something, though she could see how Ellie would clam up when she did. Sometimes she almost seemed like she wanted to help, but people had said that before. Grace had said it often. "I just want to help you, Eliana. Why won't you let me help you?" But Ellie could hear what she was really saying, "This is your fault. You're making me do this." As if Ellie wasn't trying. As if it would hurt less if she did. As if Ellie could do differently. She shivered and pushed the memory away.

Ellie got up to get a glass of water. She had to be careful, this was the last one. Adrian tended to drop the glasses whenever he'd hear sirens or sometimes even helicopters. Then he'd flinch and his tremors would start and he'd mutter, saying things like "fire everywhere" or "I can't see them" and then he'd back up and step on the glass and Ellie'd have to help pull it out of his feet. So it was mostly just plastic now.

It wasn't always this bad. When they met, Adrian would even go outside. He must have eventually noticed the kid living in the alley around the corner. She was so tiny, easy to miss. A little thing with rosy taupe skin and puffy curls ringing her face, hiding among the filth and debris. He could have eaten her, it would've been easy. It wasn't like a human could pose a threat even in his state. But the first time he approached her, he was wary. She had relaxed as soon as she saw Adrian wasn't a cop, a good sign. He could use that; if she could avoid cops, then she could handle the deliveries. It wasn't as though he couldn't handle them anymore, he was fine, it was just that it was kindof a pain hauling all that blood around. There was nothing wrong, and besides he wouldn't have to pay her very much. It wasn't that the mere sound of the subway was enough to send him back to the jungle, under fire from all around. Or that the sudden bursts of heat from the vents could make him jump and drop the goods because he was still there in the labyrinth of trees and gunfire and flame, still living it. No, no, he was fine.

A few weeks later the first snow fell. The whole city was already up in arms with Christmas cheer, but Adrian was concerned about losing his runner. He'd checked in with the gang a couple times now and everyone was getting their share, so the kid seemed reliable. She wouldn't be for long though if she froze on the street. Didn't want to have to find someone else to do it, didn't even know how he'd go about looking. And they might want more money, or maybe they'd get the police involved, or worse, they might sell him out to Jack. He made the call. Beside, if there was a human living there then no one'd be able to get in, but he didn't tell her that. Needed to keep the kid in the dark, let her think she owed him one.

And that she did. She never pretended that Adrian had let her stay with him out of the kindness of his heart, particularly as she got to know him better. He needed her and she needed him. Other than that, she caught on to the whole vampire thing pretty fast. They had another face, a less human looking one. They were burned by crosses, even if they weren't religious. They drink blood to survive. Doesn't have to be human blood, but it does have to be almost daily- hence the delivery work. And above all, they're not human. Humans could certainly be just as cruel, Ellie knew that all too well, and sometimes they seemed just as strong, particularly adults. But with vampires, their strength was so casual, she'd seen one send a man into a wall with just a punch, no hesitation. If they were human, there'd at least have been a windup, a chance to brace before the blow hit. She knew how to take a punch, knew how to make herself small and invisible. And if they were human she could always run- vampires were too fast for that- the second Ellie let herself forget, she would be someone's dinner. So when she heard a tap on the kitchen window a few nights later, she immediately got down.

Fortunately, Adrian had heard it too and ventured a peek out the window. "It's Jack." His shoulders went tight and his face visibly pained. Adrian had told her things about his boss, rumors involving torture, dismemberment, simply for the fun of it. Running the Bronx blood trade through fear and an impressively large crew. He wasn't someone Ellie'd want to meet and Adrian didn't look too pleased to see him either. "H-he probably just wants to check in." He licked his lips, "I'll be fine. It'll be fine. I-I'll be back soon." He quickly grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon she heard the the building door slam, Eli took a quick look out herself. What she could see did not match her expectation at all. She wouldn't have been surprised if Jack were muscular or huge or heavily tattooed or if his skin were as dark as her own. But no, the man she saw standing outside by the bins was well dressed, pale, and he couldn't have been more than half a foot taller than Eli. She was pondering whether or not he was really the infamous Jack, when she heard a shout. She looked back out the window, keeping her head low. Two men had seemingly come out of nowhere and flanked Adrian. He started to back away, but Jack must have said something because all of a sudden he stopped. He hung his head despondently and trudged along behind Jack as they began to walk off.

Eli's heart was in her throat. She didn't know what was happening but it couldn't be good. She couldn't go out at night. Adrian was in trouble. Everything that she'd gained in the past year could be at risk. She had to fight against her every instinct, all that she'd learned- keep your head down, don't get involved- but she followed.

They continued for nearly a mile, Eli staying at least two blocks behind the whole time, till they reached it. The building was unfinished, abandoned for years now and starting to fall apart. It was supposed to have been an office building, or maybe a nice warehouse, but it hardly mattered now. Construction equipment littered the floor, though anything valuable had been lifted long ago. They had marched right in and gone up to what remained of second floor. She crept up after them, there were plenty of nooks and crannies where she could listen without being seen.

Eli hid in the walls trying to catch what they were saying. It wasn't hard, Jack's voice had a casual way of carrying that stood out in stark contrast to his attitude.

"Now then, you're probably wondering what I've called you here for," Adrian struggled against his captors. Like he'd had a choice.

"Well, recently I'd heard the most interesting news from Freddy here. He told me that you've been skipping out on your deliveries." Adrian froze, yet Jack continued on like nothing had changed. "But when I went around asking, it seemed like everyone was still getting theirs. So I sent Freddy around to check things out. You didn't go out at all that night or the night before, yet everyone still got their pick-me-ups. Now why do you suppose that is?" Not quite a rhetorical question, he was waiting for Adrian's reply.

"I, I-I-I-I-" Jack rolled his eyes. "I've got someone else to do them." Adrian finally spit out. "I give 'em the addresses and they bring everything 'round. You don't have to worry about them skimping any off the-."

"Oh I'm not." He said with a sly smile. "I'm much more interested in how they managed to stay out of the sun." This was rhetorical, Jack already knew the answer and the problems it would cause. "I am curious though, how much of a cut were you giving them?"

Adrian couldn't bring himself to meet Jack's eyes. "Fifteen percent."

Fifteen percent?! What Eli got was only fifteen percent of the money Jack gave to Adrian? She would have been mad if she weren't already so scared.

"Really now." A bit of edge had started to creep into his voice. "You have a human willing to work for that." He scoffed. "I can't imagine it, not unless they were desperate or homeless, or both. And here I thought you had better judgement than to pick up someone like that, but then I think you're judgement has been off for quite a while now." He nodded to Freddy who picked up a long metal rod from the ground. Eli didn't dare breathe. Her heart was already pounding loudly in her ears. There was nothing she could do. They were going to kill Adrian and there was nothing she could do.

"Oh Adrian, I gave you one job, one simple, little job. But it looks like you've become too much of a coward to do even that." Freddy stabbed him. Adrian screamed in pain but did not turn to dust. He was impaled, the bar driven through his stomach and into the wall. Jack crossed his arms, appraising his work. "Looks good. I'm thinking this'll serve as a lesson to anyone else who tries to jerk me around."

Eli exhaled, this wasn't the worst they could have done- they could've just staked him. Maybe she could wait till they left and try to pull the bar out. Maybe even between her and Adrian it would work. She hadn't been paying attention to what they were saying while her brain mulled this over, that is, until Jack started to walk away. Eli snapped to attention, he had come dangerously close to her hiding spot. She held her breath. "...And I suppose you might even enjoy getting to see the sun one more time. You know, before you're burned alive." He nodded and Freddy, Ezekiel and Ryker followed. He was almost to the door.

But then he paused and turned around as though he'd forgotten something, some witty remark no doubt. "And one more thing-" His hand shot out, breaking through the plywood, so fast that Eli didn't have time to understand. She could only choke weakly as he gripped her throat and pulled her out of the wall.

"Eli…" Adrian murmured.

"I think it's only fitting that we wrap things up with your little accomplice as well, hmm? So that it doesn't go looking for anyone to scam." He smiled at her. Then he leaned down and bit her neck.

Adrian watched as she convulsed for a few seconds then went still, as Jack drained her. He dropped her onto the ground like a piece of garbage. Adrian hadn't even thought about her this whole time and yet she'd followed them all the way here, she'd hid and waited, she'd bided her time. And now she was dead. He could feel no guilt, it wasn't in their nature, but perhaps a twinge of grief. He'd gotten her into this after all. Even if it was her own decision to tag along- her own stupid decision. What could she have even done?

Jack wiped of his mouth, grinning a sly smile. Without another word he walked out, his cronies following. Adrian waited till he could no longer hear their footsteps, then frantically began to pull at the rebar stuck through his stomach. It wouldn't budge. Within minutes hands were shaking and covered in his own blood, which didn't help when trying to get a grip on the damn thing. If he were human he would have passed out by now- maybe that would have been preferable- but then if he were human, he wouldn't have had a time limit.

He wiped his hands on his pants and extended his hands to pull further down the bar. Nothing. He was pinned like a butterfly in a glass display. The shaking started to spread through his whole body, rattling through him uncontrollably. He was going to die here, slowly roasted alive. Already dawn approached, as though time were passing quicker just for him. The sun hadn't even risen yet and he felt like he was on fire.

It was Vietnam all over again. Or was it that night in the warehouse? He couldn't remember. The two events seemed to mesh together, even though they were nearly twenty years apart. Nearly thirty drums of gasoline- a weighty sum, and all it took was one spark to destroy him, to remind him of what he was. A failed soldier. A coward. Mortal. Heightened strength and speed could do nothing in the face of the flame. He'd spent the last ten years running, and yet here he was again.

Colors began to blur together as light crept into the building. He could hear something moving on the edge of his consciousness, but it didn't matter anymore. Then, the fever overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes snapped open. She was hurt a little while ago, but she could barely feel it now. Besides, she had a job to do. She tried to push herself upright and succeeded, but she hadn't taken her own strength in account. She swayed, stabilized herself, and looked around. There he was. Slumped up against the wall with a bit of metal sticking out him. She strode across the room, took a firm hold on it, and pulled. It came out with ease. With it gone, he sunk down the wall. She caught him with one hand, propped him up against her shoulder and flung the rebar aside.

"..urning," he was muttering something, but she couldn't make out what. She dragged him down the stairs and into the shade. She set him down there before she began scanning the room. It was there she found what she was looking for. A manhole cover, hastily thrown over the pipe before the place had been abandoned. She pulled it aside; it was dark down below, but then that was the point. She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him upright. She positioned him, took a deep breath and jumped. She'd braced herself for a landing and she got one. A messy one, with him by her side. They collapsed in heap of damp dirt and fetid water. She rose unsteadily, pulling him up with her. The stench of sewage was all around them, and they weren't even in the sewer proper yet. She needed to reorient herself and figure out where that was. She'd walked the streets more often than not and her feet had a mind of their own, they knew the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli returned to consciousness slowly. Her mouth was painfully dry, her eyes sealed closed with sleep, and the scent of dried blood filled her nose. She'd slept in, she was late for her deliveries. As she moved to sit up, her body painfully reminded her that every muscle burned like fire.

With a silent whimper she lay back on the mattress and let it all come back to her. The construction site, the sewers, the apartment, what she had done. She had not only survived being bitten by a vampire, but had gotten back up, removed the spike that even Adrian could not pull out, and practically carried him all the way through the sewers back home.

Eli's thoughts tumbled around in her head, it made no sense. It should not have been possible. Had she been turned? No, she hurt too much in a aching, human sort of way. So what had happened? How had she survived? Her chest tightened with dread. She couldn't think about this, once she started there would be no stopping it. She'd be overwhelmed by a torrent of possibilities, each more terrifying than the last. And they would drown her. And then everything would change.

She opened her eyes. Mid-afternoon sunlight shone through the cracks in the tarp, she would need to patch it if she didn't want Adrian to be a grump in the evening. She'd fallen asleep in his room, pretty unusual- but she wasn't going to think about that. Eli looked over at him. If you ignored the massive amounts of blood covering him, he looked pretty ok. His wounds were even almost closed, that was good. Wincing, she sat up. She wasn't going to freak out. She was gonna take this one bit at a time. And the first part involved getting up and getting some water. She just had to take that first step.

She stood and the world spun around her. She closed her eyes and took a long breath, then another. When she didn't feel like she was going to pass out, she opened eyes and willed herself to move. That first step was agony. The second was worse. She didn't remember making it to the sink but by the time she had, she was exhausted. She didn't even get a cup, just stuck her head in and turned on the faucet. It tasted like rust and dirt, and it was the best thing she had ever tasted. She wiped off her mouth and opened the cabinet. There was a box of crackers and a few protein bars that she'd been saving for a special occasion; she tore through both of them before she knew it.

Once sated, she sunk down to the floor. She didn't want to think about it, but she was out of distractions. Her pulse quickened, she bit her lip, her whole body was shaking. She couldn't think about this, she had to think about this. There had to be an out, someplace she could run to. Make her way up to Connecticut, lay low for a while, hide. Hide from what? From herself? But she was the only one she could rely on and if she was turning into some kind of monster, then what could she do? No, she couldn't even let herself think about that. She had to focus, where could she go? The cops were just as likely to find her here as anywhere. Jack thought she was dead. She should be dead. Was supposed to be. People don't just get back up after a vampire bite. People die. So she wasn't people anymore. Which left the question: what was she?

The questions bombarded her relentlessly, she couldn't shut them off and she couldn't keep them straight. Eli wiped the hot water off her face. She didn't want to go out again, didn't want to do anything, but she needed to get out of her own head.

The library was quiet as always. The occasional hushed conversation or cough from a hobo seeking temporary shelter filled the area. It was risky, her coming here. There were only a few hours of daylight left, and it was weak, autumn daylight at that. She wasn't even sure if Evelyn would know what had happened. Didn't know how to ask.

She meandered around a bit before heading down to the archive rooms, the last thing she needed was to be stopped by a nosy librarian. The rooms tended to be sealed off- both from the public and a source of sunlight. The air was heavy with the scent of old paper from the rows and rows of shelves. Evelyn was looking her way before she even walked around the corner. Her piercing stare, pale skin and high cheekbones, not mention her accent, she was the image of a vampire. That is, if vampires dressed like school teachers and hung out in library basements.

"Eli?" She asked. Evelyn was always so insightful, too insightful. "Whatever's the matter?"

Her heart jumped to her throat. "I need your help" were the words she wanted to say. But she knew better by now. Never let them know. If they knew she needed help, they'd know she was weak. Then they would have all the power. Instead she gave Evelyn her best smile and said, "Just thought I'd stop by."

She wasn't fooling her, Evelyn's brow was still furrowed and now she'd put down her book. Bad sign. Could she smell the blood? Eli'd tried to wash her neck as well as she could, and she had even changed her shirt, but could she still smell it? She needed a distraction, fast. "Watcha readin'?" Stupid question. The only thing down here were old newspaper articles. Evelyn had once told her that she was using them to "compare with existing data and compile a chronological list of significant vampiric events". She glanced back and shuffled through them a bit.

"It's, ah- it's an article about a woman who was murdered on a subway car in the seventies. Reports line up with certain others I've been researching, this woman was a Slayer."

"A what?" Eli said. Evelyn's worried gaze jumped back to her.

"The Slayer. The Chosen One. The one girl in all the world with the power to fight the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. Currently she resides in Sunnydale, California, but strange things have been brewing as of late… You know about vampires, but you've never heard of Slayers?" Her eyebrows were still furrowed, but her lips quirked up in a small smile. Eli just shrugged.

"Are you sure you're alri-"

"So how's it work?" Eli cut her off, just trying to keep her from asking.

"Ah..." Her face fell, Evelyn had tried to ask things like this before. It seemed like genuine concern and not a ploy to eat her, but Eli couldn't take her chances. She'd never outrun Evelyn, but so long as she visited during the day and kept her distance, the door was only a few feet away. Evelyn knew it too, knew Eli'd run if she tried to press her, even if it was only out of concern for her safety. All she could do was leave her be and hope for the best. And answer her questions.

"You mean the Slayer? She is one in a long line of Slayers who have existed since time immemorial. They are all linked, gifted with prophetic dreams and a connection to all others. But there can only be one at a time, and one is only called when her predecessor dies. Which is usually fairly quick of course, a few months, maybe a few years at best. Then the next girl will inherit all of her strength, speed, agility and power far greater than the average human, so that she may do her duty. And when it come to that, it depends on the Slayer. Some were born ready, trained by their Watcher to fight evil from an early age, others fall off the radar, so to speak. It's impossible to tell exactly who the next one will be, but eventually, they all come to accept their calling".

"...which is?" Eli asked quietly. She'd gone still, staring at the floor.

"To fight evil. In whatever form it may take. Be it demons, sorcerers, the undead, and of course," she said with a chuckle, "Vampires".

Eli looked up at her, her eyes brimming and wide, full lips pressed tight. Evelyn had never really noticed how young she was; she couldn't have been more than fifteen.

"Eli?" Evelyn reached a hand out to her, confused but trying to comfort her. Even so, Eli backed away quickly.

"I have to go." She said. And just like that she was gone, up the stairs and out the door in a flash.

The streets weren't exactly cold, but Eli found herself shivering all the same. She ran through her usual rules for when she did deliveries: keep your head down, don't talk to anyone unless you have to, walk fast but don't run, don't stop for anything. Everything would be fine once she got home. Day slipped into evening as Eli approached the apartment. Someone called out, but she didn't stop- it couldn't be for her.

"Hey!" they repeated a second time. Suddenly Eli felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around, pushing her into the alley. Terrified, she looked up. "What the fuck?" Freddy said. "You're supposed to be dead." Or, that's what he was in the middle of saying, before Eli punched him hard in the face. Hard enough to knock him down. No one could know she was alive, if they knew they'd come after her. She couldn't think further than that, Freddy was getting back up. She frantically glanced around the alleyway; everyday debris was scattered around, but there was only one thing she needed, except she was out of time. Freddy charged at her. Instinctively, she rolled out the way, grabbed a wooden chopstick from the ground, and stabbed him with it. Too low. He grappled her to the ground, simultaneously trying to bite her and wrestle the chopstick out of her hand. She tried to push his head away with her other hand, but he had the advantage. Fervently gripping the stick, she pulled her hand free. This time, she stabbed him in the back again and again. His jaws about close on her throat, she finally got the right spot. He had only a moment to seize up before he turned to dust.

Eli scurried back. She'd heard that vampires turned to dust when killed, but she'd never actually seen it happen, much less been the one responsible for it. She was shaking again, but she couldn't stay here. She had to get inside. Eli pushed herself up onto unsteady legs and checked around the corner. There was no one around, no one had seen. No one would notice her as she creeped inside.

She exhaled and shut their door closed with a click. She was exhausted, scared, and damn near her breaking point, but Adrian was on her in a heartbeat.

"Where've you been?!" He pleaded. "What the hell happened? How'd we get get back here? And how are you you still alive?!"

She tried to push past him, "Adrian, please-"

"No!" He grabbed her arms, holding her tightly in place. She wasn't the only one shaking.

It was all too much. She wanted to scream, to cry, to hit him, to do something. Instead, she felt her legs give out from under her. It was only his grip that kept her upright.

"Woah.." he hesitated a moment, "...Are you ok?"

Eli steadied herself and pulled away. She went over to the kitchen counter and hoisted herself up. Then it all came out in a rush, from the abandoned site back to the apartment. She didn't dare meet his eyes while she talked, just let it spill out in a stream. When she did, she wished she hadn't. He was sitting on the couch, perched on the edge leaning forward to listen to her. But the worst part was his face. She'd hoped maybe he'd be able to just deal with it, that she could rely on him to make it ok. Instead he looked sick, somewhere between disgusted and horrified- which was exactly how she felt. He was crumbling too and she was on her own again.

"So that's that, huh?" He flopped back into the couch.

"I- I'm not sure if the apartment's safe anymore," gulping, she tried to fill the silence, "Everything will change" She whispered. She was desperate, she had to make him understand. She couldn't survive that kind of change, she had to keep running, she couldn't-

"Everything's already changed!" Adrian snapped, exasperated. Eli flinched as his words jolted through her. He continued, his voice rising, but Eli was still processing what he had said.

"I mean, what am I gonna do for rent? Get a fucking night job at Doublemeat Palace or something? And I'll have to start feeding again, which'll send me into fits. And if Jack ever finds out I'm alive, I'll-"

"You're right." Eli interrupted. She'd gone still, her eyes fixed dead ahead.

"Huh?"

"Everything's already changed. It changed the minute I got up after the attack. I'm not just me anymore." Everything had changed and she was still standing. Still alive. Stronger than ever before.

"Oh kaaay, and what's this 'new you' thinking of doing, hmm?"

She looked up and met his gaze full on. "I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them all."

"What?" Adrian was rather taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"Jack. Ezekiel. Ryker. All of them. I'm gonna kill em."

"Eli you're not making any sense. How would you even do something like that?

"I'm a Slayer, Adrian. The Slayer. This is what I have to do."

"Wh- ah- no. This is- this is nuts! _You're_ the Slayer?" He stammered and began muttering to himself. "No, you know what, no. We can um, we can- I- I think I have enough stashed away to get train tickets. Forget about staying in the city, let's just run. Yeah?"

"Nuh-uh. Can't run from this, even if I wanted to. I'm done running. This is it, no escape, I'm out of road."

"You can't be serious, I- I mean…"

"Adrian, I finally have the power to do something. Really do something. I'm not letting it slip by now."

"...You'll die."

"Yeah and then a new Slayer'll come along. Who knows, maybe they'll even be in the city. Hell, then it'll be her problem." She grumbled sarcastically. Adrian was bewildered, he rarely ever heard he say anything so biting. She couldn't be taking this seriously. If she was, she'd run. There was no other way. Why would she knowingly throw her life away? Her. A human. Someone who already had such little time before they burned out. He couldn't rationalize it.

"But why? Who do you think is gonna benefit from you going and offing yourself? Me?!" he replied incredulously. She had to understand. He had to make her see. "First thing they're gonna do when they're through with you is hunt me down and find an even worse way to kill me. And if by some impossibility you actually succeed, what d'you think's gonna happen to the city, huh? New gang'll rise up and take over eventually."

"Eventually, but at least for a while I'll have made a difference." She was so calm now, changing as fast as a summer storm.

"A difference. Is that what this is about? You think people are gonna notice that there aren't as many vampires around? They already don't notice! Nobody will ever know, no one will ever thank you for it. What exactly are you trying to prove?" That seemed to provoke her, at least a little.

"Nothing! I don't exactly have an agenda here, all I'm thinking is if I'm gonna die in a couple years, I at least want it to be while doing something worthwhile. Y'know? Save a few lives, get a little revenge…" She trailed off. "It's not like I have anything to live for anyway."

"Eli…" But what could Adrian possibly say? He couldn't help her, couldn't give her a reason to live. The only reason he was still alive was his immense fear of death.

"What? It's true. I've got no education, nowhere to go, and nothing to look forward to. Say I live, the cops will find me eventually, send me back to my fosters. And I would really rather die than that. Besides, I've heard Slayers have a pretty short lifespan anyway."

As she spoke, she grew more and more animated. Excited almost. She didn't want to die, she knew that much, she'd barely had a chance to live. But thinking about what the rest of her short life would be now, even more hiding, even more running, it made her so frustrated she couldn't stand it. If she had to die soon, she might as well go out with bang. To have her existence mean something, even if it was only to one person, even if that person was a vampire- well, it was enough. The more she thought about it, the more the idea thrilled her.

"And hey, I know how to do it now. Guess I can thank Freddy for that.." she trailed off with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" he asked warily.

"Oh yeah. Ran into Freddy on my way back. I think Jack must've promised him your turf after they axed you, 'cause he definitely seemed like he was on the prowl."

Adrian just stared at her, dumbfounded. "What happened?"

"Killed him. Simple as that. Well, not so simple I guess. You guys are hella strong, but hey! So'm I now! Just gotta get the aim right."

Adrian was speechless. He couldn't process it all, there was too much. And here Eli was making jokes. Her grin faded as she looked at him though.

She sat up straighter, looked him dead in the eye and said, "You can't stop me from doing this, Adrian. I just need one thing from you- tell me where Jack is."


	5. Chapter 5

She was well rested, she had what she needed, now she just had to move before she lost her nerve. She stuffed her supplies into an old, ratty backpack and headed out. The late afternoon sun enveloped her like a warm blanket and she relished in it, it would be the last time she got to. She took the bus for a mile or so (there wasn't much point in saving money anymore.) before she had to get off and walk. The place wasn't hard to find, a deserted housing unit with blocked off windows. It wasn't even that far from one of her delivery points, she was surprised she hadn't noticed it sooner. The building practically screamed vampire den once you knew what to look for. Around back was another entrance, unlocked and clearly still in use. Vampires didn't have to worry about people breaking in after all, it would be like delivery service. She slipped through and checked her surroundings. No one seemed to be up yet which was exactly the way she wanted it. She could go through each room and dust any vampires she found one at a time, hopefully while they were still asleep.

She put her bag down in the hall and pulled out a broken plank, the best she do on short notice. The first room was empty but more the smell of mold. The second contained a couch, and on it, her target. Ezekiel was asleep on his back, one arm dangling off the side, the other over his face where Eli could still see traces of blood. But his chest was exposed and that's what mattered. Eli brought her stake down and drove it through his heart with one clean movement. His eyes snapped open, but he didn't even have time to scream before he crumbled away. She nodded to herself, one down.

"How disappointing, I always thought 'Zeke would put up more more of a fight."

Eli almost jumped out of her skin. She spun around in a heartbeat and found herself face to face with Jack.

He tilted his head, "Well isn't this a surprise! I thought I killed you." He narrowed his eyes, inspecting her. Then he smiled, "Guess we'll just have to try again." Just then he lunged at her, but this time Eli was ready. She shifted her weight back and used his momentum to throw him into the wall. She had hoped that would at least daze him, but he was getting back up almost immediately. He chuckled as he stood. "Quite the throw! I wouldn't have thought something that tiny had that kind of power."

Eli straightened a bit, guard still raised, and said "What? You mean the power of the Slayer?"

He just laughed. "The Slayer? Really? Isn't that cute. Well sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, but in just a few minutes my crew will be getting up. I hope you don't mind if it's five against one. You know for future reference, attacking a vampire den alone 'round evening was probably not the best move."

"I never said I was alone"

* * *

"I just need one thing from you- tell me where Jack is."

For a moment, Adrian lost his ability to speak. There was no convincing her, she was beyond reason. To him, she had become a blazing wall advancing down on him. He could either step out of the way or burn. "He's-" Adrian gulped, "His base is in a complex 'bout three miles south of here. O-or at least it used to be. Haven't been back in a while…" He trailed off. He couldn't look her in the eyes, it was too much. The fire was beating down on him once more and again, he couldn't stop it. All he could do was run, and run, and run, till there was nothing of him left. And only then it would consume him.

And Eli, Eli was supposed to be the same, he thought. She'd run, and run, and run, and so far she'd survived. But now she was leaving him, she was throwing herself to the wolves. And he'd be alone again. The idea shouldn't have bothered him so much, he'd spent more than ten years that way before he had even met her. He'd been in control: lead her around, told her what to do, a commanding officer. So why couldn't he breathe? Why couldn't he speak? She looked down on him and nodded, lips a tight line. She looked like there was more she wanted to say, but instead she turned away and busied herself with rummaging around the place for makeshift weapons. It clicked then. He wasn't in control, but she was. He might have had greater physical power over her at some point, but not control. Maybe he'd never been in control. He couldn't handle that kind of power. He didn't even have strength to control his own life, how could he have thought he was controlling hers? She'd managed this whole time and he'd barely lifted a finger.

"I'm a coward." Eli looked up. He'd said it outloud now, there was no going back. "I am a spineless, pathetic coward too scared of death to do anything but cover my own ass." He took a deep breath, "And I hate it. I hate me, I hate all of-" he gestured with his hands, trying desperately to find the words for his condition, "This. I'm a vampire. I'm supposed to kill, and feed, and be fearless- and I have! I knew something was wrong with me when I got back from Vietnam, but then I was turned and everythin' was great!" He couldn't stop, he felt like a train wreck the way he just kept rambling. "I was an immortal god, an' Jack an' me, we ran this city. Everything was exactly how it was supposed to be. Right up until it wasn't." The tremors had started in earnest now.

"We'd gotten our hands on a shitton of gas and we were gonna fence it and one minute we're good and- and- the next there's fire everywhere. An' that's when it all came crashing down. 'M not a god, not even close to immortal- barely better than human really!" He did look like a bit of a wreck. His eyes and nose were running and his skin looked clammy with sweat.

"And see the thing is, the thing is right now you'll need a hero if you're gonna pull this off. And I sure ain't no hero! Never been anything close." Eli nodded; she wasn't exactly feeling very heroic herself.

"But I have been a soldier." He looked up and their eyes met. "I can take orders and follow through on them." He held her gaze, despite the tremors that wracked his body.

"So boss, tell me, what're we gonna do now?"

* * *

The window behind Jack shattered. Fire exploded around him and he screamed, tearing at his jacket to try and put it out. Adrian pulled himself up through the window and into the room. "That do ok?" he asked, a faint grin tugging at his lips through the fear.

A thunder of footsteps echoed through the house, the rest of the pack would be on them in seconds. "I'll let you know after we make it out of here," she replied, putting her back to his and raising her guard.

"You- you fucking- !" The rest of Jack's words were lost in an incoherent scream of rage. His face distorted as he stomped out the last licks of fire.

"See how you like it." Adrian muttered and Jack charged at him. The pair spun simultaneously so that it was now Eli facing him instead. She blocked his punch and countered with a fist to his gut. She could practically hear the wind being knocked out of him; it sounded like pure satisfaction. Meanwhile, the rest of the vampires had come out of hiding and surrounded them. Adrian fought like a madman. Almost like how he used to, he thought, but this was different. Before that night he had fought for the joy of it, he had known no fear. Now, he was still terrified but the adrenaline and his captain's orders kept him going. He could tell he was going to be sick afterwards, and yet, it had been so long. He had forgotten what it was like to let it all out. To let the demon within take the wheel.

With Jack temporarily knocked back, Eli swung around Adrian's side to stake one of the monsters that had flanked him. Two down now, but still way too many left. As soon as it turned to dust, another was there in its place, raising a fist against her. Eli ducked and lashed out with sweeping kick, knocking it to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, she leapt on top of it and drove a stake through its heart. By then Jack had regained his footing. He lurked just outside of their range and as Eli tackled the vampire to the ground, he lunged at her. Eli could feel him coming before she even looked up. She was fast, but not that fast. His jaws would be embedded deep in her neck before she could counter him. But he wasn't the only one watching her. Adrian clasped his hands together into a fist and drove them into Jack's back, just before he reached her. Jack crashed into the ground with ineffectual scream. Adrian pulled a stake from his waist belt and thrust it down at his chest. Jack rolled and was back on his feet in an instant, Adrian's stake smashing uselessly into the floor. As Adrian reached for another stake, Jack's boot flew into his face knocking him to the ground as well. Before he knew it, Jack was on top of him and the stake Adrian had fumbled for was clutched tight in his fist. Adrian grabbed Jack's arm before he could bring it down into his chest.

"Thought you could double cross me, huh?" he hissed through clenched teeth. "I should have left you there to burn the first time." Still struggling with Jack to keep from being staked, Adrian glanced wildly for Eli. He couldn't see her, but heard screams and crashing wood coming from the other room. Jack grinned. "She can't save you. No one can save a whiny little shitstain like you."

Eli was in fact cornered in the kitchen by three of the vampires. Every time she tried to get some distance, another would come and block her off. She was crowded in, couldn't even get enough space to get her guard back up. Blows rained down from around her and her stake was knocked from her hand. A kick to the chest blew the wind out of her as she crashed into a cabinet. Yellow eyes and twisted faces loomed over her, taunting her. "When you get to hell, bitch, tell 'em we said hi."

The fury rose up through her again, straight from her gut and spilling into her whole body. Her aching lungs didn't matter. The tattered knuckles didn't matter. The pain didn't matter. One of the vampires pulled back to punch her again and she saw it as if it were in slow motion. She grabbed the knob behind her and twisted, pulling the cabinet door open and off it's hinges, It served a shield for the blow, even as it shattered from it. With the broken cabinet door in hand, she slashed at her attackers. Her first blow ripped through the vampire who had tried to hit her. His blood splattered her even as the shard of wood cut through his heart. Before he'd even turned to dust, Eli had lunged to her feet and thrown herself at the next one. Precision was no longer the objective and she stabbed again and again until she hit the heart. By the the third vampire lept on her back, trying to tackle her to the floor. But she whirled around throwing them to the ground instead.

She advanced, covered in corpse blood, her makeshift stake fused to her hand. "Already been to hell. You'll have to say hi for me for me instead." Gripping it with both hands, she brought the shard down as hard she could. Gripping it with both hands, Jack struggled to push the stake through Adrian's chest. Adrian was pinned and using all his strength to keep him from doing just that. He was too strong though, Adrian could feel his arms about to give out and he desperately searched for an out. His training meant shit when it came to supernatural strength and inhuman beasts. But what would a Slayer do? What would Eli do? " _Just gotta get the aim right…_ " Her words slipped through his head and he gambled his life on them. He put the last strength his arms had to push up against Jack's, not to push Jack off, but to give Adrian the leverage to slide back a little farther. With a howl Jack broke from his grip and brought the stake down. So focused on fighting Adrian's grip, he barely noticed when it sunk into his abdomen instead of his chest. Jack had an entire second to meet Adrian's eyes and grin before Eli sunk her own stake into his back. He convulsed, the fanged smile distorted to shock and rage, but it didn't last. In a heartbeat there was nothing left of him or his gang and Eli and Adrian were alone.

Eli lowered the broken cabinet shard and peeled a bloody hand off of it. She must have had a thousand splinters, but she offered it to Adrian nonetheless. Taking her hand, he pulled himself up and they stood in silence, assessing the damage.

"You look like you just got out of a slasher movie."

"Yeah, well I think I just lived one."

He chuckled lightly at that.

"Hey man you gonna be okay?" She gestured to the stake still lodged in his stomach and the oozing blood spreading from around it.

"What? Oh this?" He said, pulling it out and looking at it. "Yeah I'll be fine. It'll heal up soon. I should get some food though."

"I feel ya, I could kill for a burger right now."

At that he outright laughed. They'd been through hell, but it was over.

"Freeze!" A man's voice cut through the room. The pair turned turned, two cops stood in the doorway, guns pointed at both of them. Eli instinctively putting her hands in the air, even with the stake still clutched in her hand. Adrian reluctantly followed suit. He could easily take both men out, but Eli seemed to have frozen in place and he couldn't act without her. The cops advanced, plying the wood from her hand and cuffing her wrists together behind her back. Adrian played along, letting them cuff him as well. Eli listened hollowly as they read them their Miranda rights, only really hearing bits of it. "..Under arrest for murder…. can and will.… court of law". Eli didn't resist as they guided them to the cruiser. She'd spent the last year conditioning herself to avoid cops. And even now that she'd gained all this power, what was she supposed to do with it? Was there some kind of protocol for Slayers dealing with the police? Was she supposed to hurt these two humans to save her own skin?

She was still mulling this over as they arrived at the precinct. The two were pulled out of the car and brought into the building. Eli was guided down one hallway while the other cop steered Adrian down another. Adrian tried to slip her one last panicked glance, but her eyes were locked straight ahead. They brought her to a sparse room, furnished only by a table, two chairs and a large mirror on one wall. The cop had kept one hand on her shoulder the whole time, but as he guided her to a chair facing the mirror he unlocked her handcuffs and relocked them to a knob on the table. Then he turned and left the room, locking the door behind him. Eli looked at the door, waiting for someone to come back in. When no one did, she tugged at the handcuff. She could feel that they metal was strong, but if she pulled hard enough, she could probably break it. There was a click and the door opened again. Eli froze, her eyes on the table. He walked around to the other side and sat down in the chair.

"You wanna start with your name?" Eli kept her gaze in front of her. "Well, my name is Detective Avery Malone. And my partner and I have been following some particularly unusual gang activity for the past few months now. We'd finally pinned down their base of operations and were staking it out when some kid shows up and trashes the place. Now, I don't know what you did with the bodies but there is more than enough blood on you for us to hold you here until we get some answers. Or do you want us to start with your friend?"

A chilling thought suddenly occurred to her. Her head snapped up and she asked "What time is it?" If wherever they were holding Adrian had access to sunlight, he wouldn't be able to get away when morning came.

"What?" Just then, there was a knock on the door. Eyes still on her, he got up to answer it. He stepped out for few seconds then returned with a manila folder in hand.

"You look pretty young, definitely younger than eighteen anyway. So we've been running a search on runaway minors in the area since you got here. But you're not quite from around here, are you? Eliana Jones?" He opened the folder and pulled out a photo of her from the Foster Care files. He casually flipped through the folder as he continued. "Says here you have a history of violence. Mother went to jail for murdering your father when you were ten. And you were rendered virtually unfosterable after only your first set of Foster parents. And understandably so; god forbid the next people who took you in come under suspicion of abuse because you _didn't_ say anything horrible about them. Now why didn't you report them I wonder?" He squinted at her, dissecting her under his gaze. "An early sign of sociopathic tendencies?" Eli couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

He turned back to her file. "Nonetheless, you eventually were taken in again, and by the Children of Grace group too. Says here you were even living with Grace herself! Until you deserted roughly six months ago. So what then: move to the big city and threw yourself in with the first gang you could find. What was tonight it then? Your final test to get into the big leagues? Seems like you had years of violent outbreaks to build upon. So glad it finally paid off for you." Despite his sarcastic tone, there was no joy in Detective Malone's voice, only scrutiny. He'd been trying to read her the entire time she'd been there and was pushing the gang violence angle to set her off her guard. It was entirely possible that she was a part of something larger, but he didn't think it was the one most people would think. Eli looked paralyzed with fear, but inside she was rioting. Her wrists strained against the cuffs, one sharp tug and she would break them.

"Unless," He set the folder aside and sat back down to face. "Unless there's a different side to this story." He leaned forward to lock eyes with her. "There's something in this city that doesn't tend to make itself very known. Something that likes to pretend it's just more of the same turf violence, but it's not. It bends and wavers, and can disappear for years." His voice came through as little more than a hiss. "There's an unnatural quality to it, and more people will die until I can get to the bottom of it. So we can either charge you for murder and get you sent to juvie -or maybe worse for you, back to the Children of Grace" Eli could feel her stomach drop out below her. "Or, you can testify as part of a larger case we've been mounting and bring to light the true nature of what we're up against."

Before Eli could fully grasp what he was saying there came a loud banging on the door. Detective Malone scowled but got up to open it. "You can't come in here," Eli heard him say, "This is a private interrogation."

"Not anymore." A cool, British voice said, "I've just paid this young lady's bail." On the other side of the door stood Evelyn, dressed in a dark green peacoat with a long black pencil skirt and boots. Eli had never seen her outside and she was the last person she would have expected to release her. Detective Malone made a fuss until his partner came over showed him the Bail sheets. Fuming, he walked back to Eli and uncuffed her from the table. He pointed a stern finger at her, "Don't leave town."

Dazed Eli stood and walked out of the room at Evelyn's side. She could feel her hand at her back and hear her whisper "Just keep walking, we're almost there now." Indeed they'd almost gotten to the entrance hall when Eli stopped in her tracks. Evelyn frowned and turned to look at her "Come on now, you're free to go."

"Not without Adrian." She replied. She wasn't sure why Evelyn had bailed her out, and whether it was good or bad, she needed her partner by her side.

"The vampire?" Evelyn leaned in to whisper, "Are you sure?"

Eli was exhausted, she had faced down her destruction several times in one day and fought off the hordes of hell, yet her voice was still as resolute as stone. "I'm not leaving without him."

Evelyn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright fine, give me a few minutes." She turned on her heel and marched over to the clerk's desk. Eli could vaguely hear her fiercely debating with the attendant, but after a while Adrian was brought out as well. He looked confused, but greatly relieved to see her. He was just about to ask how she'd managed to get them out when Evelyn walked back over to them.

"There now, you're both free to go run off and get yourselves killed if you wish. However, I believe you owe me a debt." Eli glared at her, "Oh don't give me that look. All I ask is that you accompany me back to my place and hear me out. If you want to leave after that you're free to return to whatever hovel you crawled out of." Adrian glanced at Eli, he didn't know who this lady was but Eli seemed to. She returned his gaze and held it; if things with Evelyn went south they could handle it now that they were together.


	6. Chapter 6

The cab ride to Evelyn's flat was long and tense. It was hard to flag a taxi when two of them were covered in dried blood, but the cabbie shut up quickly enough when Evelyn pulled out the cash. Her apartment was in a clean, brick building in Midtown East, not far from the library. Eli couldn't help but feel out of place as Evelyn guided them inside, it was the nicest building she'd ever been in. Her thoughts were cut short though once they were safely behind Evelyn's door.

"I suppose you'll want to get cleaned up before we have it all out then." She said, removing her jacket and hanging it up neatly on rack. "There's a bathroom just down the hall, you can wash up and get changed. I should have something in your size if you give me a minute to-"

"No." Eli said, stepping forward "Let's talk now."

Evelyn was taken aback for a moment, but then relaxed. "Alright let's go into the kitchen then and I'll put on some tea." Eli nodded in consent.

"So what do you want to know first?" Evelyn asked as she lead them to a sparse but clean kitchen.

"Why did you bail me out of jail? What do you want?"

"Well I imagine it would have been difficult explaining to the police that you just finished killing a nest of vampires. You are a Slayer, correct?" She glanced up and Eli's whole body froze. Evelyn set the kettle down on the stove and put her hands up for Eli to see. "Relax, I don't want to hurt you."

"No." Eli could feel the fury rising in her again, ready to burn away her fear. "You want to use me."

"My dear girl, no. I want to help you."

"How? And why?"

"You remember how I told you there are Watchers trained to aid and guide the Slayer? Well I'm one of them, in a sense."

"You're a vampire."

"In a very loose sense." Evelyn sighed, "I was taught and trained by a Watcher after I was sired. It was all a rather complicated affair. But I provide much needed insight into research that human Watchers are unable to acquire. I don't work that closely with them anymore, but we keep in touch. So long as I don't kill anyone and continue to provide information, they leave me be. And in return I'm allowed access to their wide network of information."

Eli was confused now. "But why do it at all? I thought most vampires liked killing."

"I could be asking you the same question, or rather, asking your friend here. What is a vampire doing helping a Slayer?" She nodded towards Adrian who had been only barely following their conversation from the start.

"Yeah.. Eli I'm gonna need you to catch me up on a few things later.." He said. She nodded distractedly, fumbling with the words to describe their pact.

"We're, um. Well I mean like at first I just needed a place to stay, and then I saved his life, and then Jack was gonna kill us both so we just kindof…" She trailed off.

"We're a team." He chimed in. "I mean, if that's still ok."

"Yeah," she replied, "It's ok."

"So what this 'team' of your's plan?" Evelyn asked, with only a touch of sarcasm, "Go after every vampire nest in the city and get yourselves killed?"

"Uh, we hadn't really thought we were gonna survive that last one, so um, we didn't really plan that far?" Eli shrugged.

Evelyn scrutinized the pair. For the first time she considered the possibility that she was the one who had gotten in over her head. A sharp whistle came from behind her and turned to prepare the tea. "Well, the very least I can offer you for now is some basic training and a place to stay. If you want, of course."

Eli and Adrian looked at each other. "If you trust her, I will too." He said. She grinned.

"Yeah, ok." she said. Eli still wasn't completely certain about Evelyn, but between the months at the library and everything she'd told them, she was beginning to trust her.

"Oh and one other thing." Evelyn said, as they all sat down at the counter with their tea. "You're not alone anymore."

Eli considered the distinct possibility that being thrown of balance was starting to become her new normal. "What do you mean?"

"Well my information's been a bit patchy as of late, but it seems that the Slayer in Sunnydale has changed the game. When you became a Slayer, it wasn't because she died. It was because she lived, and gained a rather incredible source of power at that. She took that power and rather than keep it for herself, she chose to share it. Each and every girl in the world who had the potential to be Slayer is becoming one. There are thousands of other Slayers worldwide who are awakening to their new powers. Not all instantaneously, but they will be called, just as you were. So you see, while every previous Slayer has had to fight her own battles, you won't be alone."

Eli looked at the two of them sitting next to her and smiled. "I guess not."


End file.
